My Cinderella Story
by Sprite007
Summary: All human: This is my version of Cinderella with the characters from Twilight.It is way better than it sounds. I just completely suck at summaries. EXB FOREVER NOW COMPLETE
1. My Bride?

**_This short-story I wrote because I had just finished watching Cinderella with my friends and thought what it would have been like for Edward and Bella play prince charming and the diamond in the ruff. And this is what I got I hope you like it is kind of ruff around the edges._**

**_I hope you readers enjoy reading a twist on the classic Cinderella!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

My bride?

**EPOV**

I sat outside in the garden reading my favorite book when my annoying hyper sister Alice came into the garden yelling my name. I wonder what she wants now.

"Over here Alice!"

"There you are Edward, Father wants to see you." I just ignored her and turned back to my story.

"He said it is urgent…" she said in her annoying high pitched voice.

"Fine where is he?" I asked not in the mood for her childish games.

"He is in the study." She said looking triumphant.

I put my book down and started to head off in the direction of the study.

My mother Esme died giving birth to Alice and ever since then my father King Carisle of France has been very over protective of her and me.

He has also been trying to get me to marry ever since I turned 18 years old.

I have had to tell him over and over again that I will marry when the time is right.

But now that I am 22 that story is holding too much merit to him anymore.

He has sent me to lots of balls and banquets trying to get me to fall in love with one of the many ladies' but I always find them shallow and arrogant.

And now here I am walking to my Fathers study waiting for another one of his plans to get me married.

I knocked on the door and heard my father jump off his ladder.

"Come in Edward" I hate how he always knows it is me coming.

I stepped into the room and he motioned for me to take a sit across from him. I sat and waited patiently for the news that will most certainly not be good.

"Now Edward as you know you're your 23rd birthday is coming up next week." I nodded in response hesitantly not knowing where he is going to lead this.

"Well since you have not been able to find a suitable partner by yourself I have decided that I will put your marriage into my own hands. And I think the best way of going around it is having every available lady come to your birthday party and by the end of the night you have to choose one of them to marry."

I was shocked; my father actually wanted me to choose a bride in only one night?! What has happened to the world that made my father think I would agree to this?!

"I know what you are thinking and no you can't refuse my mission. You have had 4 years to find someone to marry yourself and I am sick of waiting. So you will do this and you will find a bride."

I could tell he was starting to get very frustrated so I decided for his health I would agree to his crazy plan.

"I will try your plan father on one condition." He nodded so I continued.

"You have no input in my choice at all of a bride at this ball." He gave me an annoyed look then agreed.

After that I stormed out of the room very upset at my new situation I had gotten myself into. There is no way I will be able to find a bride in one night.

**BPOV**

I was in bedroom reading my favorite book when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said while marking my place in my book. And then my father Charles Swan walked into the room holding a telegram.

"Bella I have great news for you." He said looking rather excited which is very weird since I haven't seen him this excited since before my mother Renee Swan died.

I wonder what the news is.

"You have been invited to Prince Edward's 23rd Birthday ball. And the best news is that he is to choose a bride that night." I was shocked that my Father was even considering this.

I mean I am nothing special like Lady Lauren or Lady Jessica.

I am just plain old me Isabella Marie Swan daughter to the chief of guards.

"Well that is good news now we will have a queen again soon. I just hope it isn't Lady Lauren she isn't the smartest tool in the shed." I said with a giggle.

He just gave me this weird like I had just grown a second head.

"Bella why are you so harsh on yourself. I mean you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen and if Prince Edward doesn't see that he is just plain dump." He said while wrapping me up in his arms.

"Father I really don't know what you are talking about I am just plain old Bella. I am not a lady or a princess so I don't know why Prince Edward would even give me the time of day, besides I haven't a dress fancy enough to where to ball at the palace." He just let out and big sigh and let me go.

"Bella you are going to that ball. Not just because you are being ordered by the king but also because you need to live a life outside of this house." I gave him a weak smile and knew that I was most defiantly not getting out of this one.

"But what will I wear I have nothing fancy enough for a ball." I said sheepishly. He just gave me a loving knowing smile.

"I think I can help you there, follow me." He said while walking out of my bedroom. I followed him into his bedroom to the big chest sitting in the corner.

"Your mother and I were saving this for your wedding day but I think this occasion calls for it." He said while taking out this beautiful white floor length gown. It took my breath away, literally.

I reached out and touched it the material was as soft as butter. I started to feel my eyes water at the sight of it.

"It was your mothers. She wore it on our wedding day. I remember when I saw her in this… she looked like an angel." He said softly while gently wiping off my tears that had fallen.

"Thank you dad it is perfect." I said giving him a loving smile then kissing his cheek.

I took the dress from him and was about to leave the room until he called my name again.

"Yes Dad?"

"I forgot to give you the shoes and these." He said sheepishly. He then handed me a beautiful pare of white shoes and the most gorgeous diamond rose necklace and earring set I have ever seen.

I felt my eyes start to water again.

"Thank you again dad… for everything." I said leaving the room to start to get ready for the ball a couple hours away.

I could already feel the butterflies start to rise in my stomach in anticipation this is most defiantly going to be an unforgettable evening.

* * *

**_So did you like it? I know it is pretty cliche but I thought it was kind of cute and that is what you also get when you are bored one thursday afternoon. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. _**

**_PS: I am still working on Awakening Love so don't worry about this story getting in the way._**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME..._**

**_XOXO_**


	2. The Ball

Chapter 2

The Ball part 1

BPOV

It took me 4 hours to get ready for the Ball. I also had to go fetch my two best friends Rosalie Hale and Angela Webber to come help me do my makeup and hair.

They were also going to the Ball but with their fiancé's Emmett and Ben they are two of the sweetest men I know they are very lucky.

And look at me wearing the most gorgeous dress I own trying to get the attention of the famous Prince Edward, isn't that pathetic.

"Oh Bella you look gorgeous!" Rosalie said with tears in her eyes. I just rolled mine and turned around to look in the full length mirror.

I was stunned by my reflection; it didn't look like me it looked like a princess I might have read about in one of my fairy tales.

I felt tears start to well up in my eye's that is when I heard Angela come up behind me.

"Everyone deserves one night to feel like a princess." She whispered in my ear and I knew she was right.

Tonight I wouldn't just be Isabella Swan daughter to the chief of guards, no; tonight I would just be Bella. Not a label just me.

"Bella honey the carriage is here!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

So I turned around and looked at my friends who also looked gorgeous and gave them a smile.

"Are you ready for the night of your life?"Rosalie asked enthusiastically while we walked down the stairs where my dad, Emmett and Ben were waiting.

When we finally made it down I saw all their mouths drop wide open.

It was hilarious I couldn't help but start burst out laughing and soon all the girls joined me until our stomachs hurt.

"Wow you girls look BEAUTIFUL." Ben said in awe.

"I second that" Emmett said in a glazed voice.

"That is the understatement of the century. You girls look like angels." My dad said with a big smile.

I felt my signature blush start to creep up my cheeks. I ran up and gave my dad a big hug and told him I love him.

"Well we best be heading out." Emmett said while grabbing me and Rosalie's arms to head out. Emmett has always been like a brother to me.

"Well you kids have fun and make sure you don't stay past 1:00a.m. Bella." My dad said while we were leaving.

We made it to the castle just in time. Emmett offered to escort me inside but I declined and told him I needed to do this by myself he understood and headed off.

I followed soon after and headed to the top of the staircase.

I felt the butterflies start to come back so I took two big breathes and then made my way slowly down the staircase making sure I did not trip and make a big fool of myself.

I felt the nice cold marble under my hand and it immediately calmed me down.

I looked over the room and saw the whole room look at me.

Maybe I should've gone with Emmett well it is too late now.

I felt my cheeks start to blush at the fact everyone in the room was staring at me opened mouthed not saying a word.

After what seemed like forever I finally reached the ballroom and everyone started to whisper.

But I really didn't care since after tonight they would probably never see me again so let them have their gossip.

I started to look around for Emmett when I locked eyes with a man standing in the corner with bright green eyes they were mesmerizing.

But then I heard a boy behind me clear his throat so I turned around to see a baby faced boy no older than me.

"Hello Miss I am Michael Newton and you are…" talk about a pick up line.

"Nice to meet Michael I am Bella."I said bowing

"Bella do you have a last name to go with that?" he asked trying to sound sexy but really it just made me want to walk the other direction.

"Nope" I said trying to make him go away but instead it made him laugh.

"Well than Bella do you want to dance?" I geeze what do I say? He looks so excited. Ugh curse me for being a nice person.

"Sure Michael." I said taking his arm.

He led me to the middle of the dance floor and took my waist a little too close to his body for comfort.

We started dancing and he kept on trying to slide his hand a little too far south for my pleasure.

And then when he was about to try and hit on me for the third time in the song when I saw the green eyed man from earlier come up behind Michael and tap his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" wow his voice was beautiful.

It was like velvet. Michael turned around and immediately let me go.

I was so happy to see him leave that I didn't even realize I was holding a breathe so I slowly let it out and turned to my green eyed savior.

He offered me his hand and took it eagerly and then felt a jolt of energy rush through my body it was so weird.

And then we started to float around the dance floor, it felt like heaven.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I really appreciate it." I said with a smile looking up to his beautiful eyes.

"You're welcome it was the least I could do to save a beautiful lady such as yourself." He gave me this gorgeous crooked smile that just melted my heart and I felt my cheeks blush scarlet.

Man was I falling fast and hard for someone I didn't even know the first name of.

Then the song ended and so did the dancing but we stayed there I few seconds extra.

It was like we were stuck in our own little bubble and nothing else mattered.

He then took my hand and led me off the dance floor outside to a beautiful garden where we sat down on a bench.

"So tell me why is such a beautiful lady such as you out at a Ball with no escort?" I was completely bemused by his question couldn't he see that there is nothing special about me at all.

"Well I do have a escort." I said trying to gauge his reaction and when I saw the disappointment on his face I decided to finish my statement.

"It is my best friend's Rosalie's fiancé Emmett, he has always been like a brother to me and so he escorted Rosalie and me to the Ball." I saw the disappoint slowly wipe away from his face into complete joy.

"So why did you come to the Ball?" he asked looking at me straight in the eye like he could see into my soul.

"Well my father thought it would be a good idea since I don't get out much, to just enjoy myself and let loose a little." I turned to look at him and saw confusion written all over his face.

"What?" I said with a little giggle.

"Well it is just most of the girls I met tonight only want one thing. The prince, and I guess I am a little shocked that you weren't here for those same reasons." He said looking innocent.

I gave him a smile and a little laugh.

"Yeah and I bet one of those people you met tonight was named Lady Lauren Mallory. Am I correct?" He gave me a bemused look and then we both broke into a fit of hysterics.

The rest of the night we sat talking about each other's interests and our likes and dislikes.

We found out we had a lot in common and I found myself falling for him hard.

And yet we hadn't even exchanged names yet we were just too caught up in our conversations.

"EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A high pitched girly voice yelled and that is when I froze I couldn't possibly be talking to Prince Edward no that is impossible he would have told me.

"I will be there in a minute Alice!" Oh no I am talking to Prince Edward how stupid am I!

I probably just made a huge fool of myself spilling my heart out to a man who probably would care less.

He was probably just trying to be a gentleman and not interrupt my ranting. Oh wow do I feel light headed I need to get out of here before something really embarrassing happens.

And that is exactualy what I did I ran for it as fast as I could trying to get out of that ballroom.

I heard him hot on my tail running after me yelling for me to wait but I didn't care I had to get out! I just had to!

And then right when I thought I was safe I tripped but luckily not falling just stumbling a little bit so that only one of my mother's shoes fell off.

I was going to go back and grab it but that is when I saw Edward running around the corner.

I knew that it would be better for both of us that he didn't catch me so I ended up leaving the shoe and running again for my carriage.

I made it just in time to escape, but I felt really sad all of a sudden thinking back to what I had just done but I knew it was best.

If he ever found out I wasn't a Duchess or a Lady he would probably just sneer at me and reject me and I know my heart can't take that.

So I watched with tears streaming down my face the love of my life slowly disappearing into the distance holding my mother's shoe.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**XOXO**_


	3. The Ball EPOV

Chapter 3

The Ball part 2

EPOV

Today is the Ball. The Ball that will certainly be the end of my life, the invitations went out today so that I am not stalked by my infamous fan club.

And the girl in charge of it gives me the chills I swear you would think she was a stalker.

Her name is Lady Lauren Mallory and let me tell you she is a stalker by nature.

"Edward are you up?!" Alice yelled from outside my room.

I tell you that sister of mine is very persistent.

"Yes Alice what do you want?" And before I could even finish my sentence she was in my room.

"Oh Edward today is going to be sooo much fun!" she yelled giddily.

I just sighed and got up and dressed leaving Alice in my main bedroom.

Then when I got fully dressed and went to pick up a book I started being pulled into the other direction.

"Alice what is the meaning of this?!"

"Edward you really think I would let my own brother go to his own birthday tonight without knew dress robes?" she said exasperated.

I just sighed and kept on following her to my doom. This is going to be a very long day.

After a very long day of trying on outfits with Alice I was finally able to go back into my bedroom and start to get ready for the Ball.

Ugh! Why does my dad have to be so pushy with this whole marriage thing!

"Edward?" Alice my annoying sister said from outside the door.

"Yes?"

"The Ball has already started and you need to start heading down stairs and greet your bachelorette's." she said looking sorry for me.

I just huffed in response and fixed my hair and walked down stairs with my sister to my doom.

When I finished making my way down to the Ball I was immediately attacked by a dozen ladies begging for a dance.

I really hope the whole night doesn't last like this. I danced with a few of the ladies who I might add were all brain dead especially one named Lauren Mallory.

I tell you that women does not know when to quit.

Luckily I was able to make up an excuse good enough to be able to ditch her and when I did I was finally able to be able to get some time alone.

I stood in the farthest corner of the room watching everyone at the Ball have a fun time except me that is until I looked up and saw her.

Everyone in the whole entire room stopped dancing and talking and looked at the angel that was at the top of the staircase.

She was wearing a beautiful white gown and a beautiful rose shaped diamond necklace.

Her hair was done up so just a little was hanging down her back.

She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

She slowly made her way down the staircase and then I heard all the girls start to whisper and all the single males start to make rude comments.

Then our eyes met and I was mesmerized I couldn't believe how deep her eyes seemed to be it was so intriguing but then all too soon Lord Newton went up behind her and started talking to her.

But I was very happy to see she seemed uninteresting and trying to get away from him.

I then saw him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

I tried not to be rude and interrupt their dance but when he tried to hit on her for the third time that night I lost it and went right up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

I saw relief come to my angel's face which made my own grin grow.

"May I cut in?" I said trying to sound as calm as I could. Michael turned around and immediately dropped her waist and left the dance floor.

I then took her hand and felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body it was the most wonderful feeling.

And then we were dancing around the room and I felt at peace for one of the first times that day.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I really appreciate it." she said smiling at me.

She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"You're welcome it was the least I could do to save a beautiful lady such as yourself." I said smiling at her.

Her face turned the most beautiful shade of red that made her look twice as beautiful.

The rest of the dance I just stared into her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes trying to figure out the mystery behind this beautiful women in front of me.

When the dance ended I didn't immediately let go and neither did she.

I really didn't want to let her go, she just fit perfectly into my arms but I knew that if I didn't let go I would probably scare her away.

So I let her go and immediately felt empty so instead I gently took her hand in mine and led her out to my garden to my favorite reading spot on the bench.

I felt I needed to know if she was promised to anyone before I fell deeper for her than I already have.

"So tell me why is such a beautiful lady such as you out at a Ball with no escort?" she gave me a bemused expression that made her look even cuter.

"Well I do have a escort." I felt like a huge brick was dropped on my heart.

She gave me an endearing look then finished.

"It is my best friend's Rosalie's fiancé Emmett, he has always been like a brother to me and so he escorted Rosalie and me to the Ball."

I felt my sprits lift at the fact that it was her friend's fiancé who escorted her and not a significant other. I wonder if she knows I am the Prince.

"So why did you come to the Ball?" I asked looking her in the eye trying to break down the mysteries that make up this woman.

She looked away and then answered.

"Well my father thought it would be a good idea since I don't get out much, to just enjoy myself and let loose a little." I was amazed she came here because of her father not to try and be my bride.

This lady is very unique.

"What?" she said with a little laugh looking at me.

"Well it is just most of the girls I met tonight only want one thing, the Prince. And I guess I am a little shocked that you weren't here for those same reasons." I said trying not to offend her.

But she surprised me again and just smiled and laughed the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. It sounded like bells.

"Yeah and I bet one of those people you met tonight was named Lady Lauren Mallory. Am I correct?" I wonder how she knew.

I just nodded my head and then we both started laughing. I have never met a girl before who has actually made me feel happy and it was an amazing feeling.

The rest of the night we sat talking about each other's interests and our likes and dislikes.

We found out we had a lot in common and I found myself falling for her hard. And yet we hadn't even exchanged names yet we were just too caught up in our conversations.

And then my sister decided to make an appearance.

"EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alice yelled, why does she always have perfect timing?!

"I will be there in a minute Alice!" I then turned my attention back to my angel only to find her running away through the castle.

I immediately got up and started running after her telling her to wait but she didn't listen and kept on running.

I would've been able to catch up with her easily but everyone kept on getting in my way trying to stop and talk to me.

Then I saw her trip and almost fall but luckily she caught herself the only bad part was she lost her shoe.

I again yelled for her to wait but she ignored me and kept running for a carriage and then she was gone.

I had found and lost my true love in one night. I was about to go back inside when I saw her shoe on the ground.

I picked it up and a plan popped into my head so I rushed inside to put it in action.

* * *

**_Please Reveiw!!_**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_XOXO_**


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4

The Plan

BPOV

On my way home it had started to rain so when I got out of the carriage to walk into my house my dress and hair got ruined.

I felt the warm tears start to flow down my face mixing with rain letting the reminisce of the night wash away with the rain.

My heart was empty I felt nothing, not even the cold wind on my body as I sat out in my garden crying my eyes out.

_How could my true love be Prince Edward!? _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see my father.

I gave him a small smile then I embraced him, holding on for dear life. He kept on asking "what is wrong" but I would just shake my head and start sobbing harder.

The last thing I felt before my world turned to darkness was too arms picking me up and kiss my forehead.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my window.

It felt like a sign of hope that everything would be okay.

_Knock__, knock_ "Bella, Rose is here to see you. And I am heading to work." My dad said from behind my door.

"Okay dad you can send her in…" but before I couldn't even finish my sentence Rose rushed into my room and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Bella I was so worried! Emmett and I looked for you everywhere but couldn't find you! Where did you go? I saw you one minute and the next you were gone!"

I gave her another big squeeze before letting her go.

"I am sorry Rose I didn't mean to worry you." I said giving her a sheepish grin.

I then told her the whole story from last night. Started at the part when I met Michael to the part I ran away from Edward.

When I finished and looked up at her face she was smiling with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Bella that sounds so romantic! But why did you run away from him? I mean sure he is the prince and all but he liked you and you liked him!" I gave her a sad smile and then took a deep breath.

"I guess I was a little scared to be with him but I also know that it would be for the best. I mean look at me and then look at him. We are two different people living at opposite sides of the spectrum, it would have never worked out." I said the last part in a whisper trying to hide the crack in my voice.

I looked up at Rose and she looked confused and sad.

"And besides which he probably would have left me any way when he found out I was only a daughter to a guard instead of a lady." I said with a sad little laugh at the end.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do not tell me that the reason you let your one true love slip through your fingers was because you thought you weren't worthy of him!" She said turning redder and redder by the minute.

I swear I saw steam start to come out of her ears.

"Maybe" I said in a very small voice. Afraid of what she was going to do to me.

"Bella he would be very lucky to have you for a wife. You are caring, smart, funny, and beautiful! He would have to be blind not to choose you." She said with so much caring in her voice I was about to cry.

I gave her a big hug and turned to her to say how right she was when I heard a door slam.

"Isabella Marie Swan you need to get down here right now!" My father yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I got up with Rose right behind me and quickly descended the stairs to find a confused father standing in the middle of the living room.

"You called Dad." I said my voice slightly quivering. He turned to me and gave me a quizzical look.

"Bella I heard some very interesting news today at work." He said pausing looking at me like I was supposed to know what he was going to say.

"Oh what was the interesting news you heard?" my voice breaking again.

"Well I got word from King Carisle today that his son Edward has found himself a bride…" he trailed off suggestively.

I felt my heart break into two from the words that had left his lips.

I quickly tried to compose myself before talking.

"W…ell that is great news… we will finally have a queen." I said feeling light headed.

"Well actually Bella the bride he has found is a mystery. You see Bella he met a beautiful young women last night and fell in love with her instantly but then she ran away from him and has been missing ever since."

He raised one eyebrow at me I tried to hold back the joy I felt. HE LOVED ME!!

"The king has ordered that all women that wear a size 5 ½ shoe need to come to the castle tomorrow."

HE WAS LOOKING FOR ME!! This can't be happening.

I am just plain old Bella, nothing special why would he want me? Wait was my father suspecting anything? Oh no he is giving me the look this can't be good.

"So Bella have anything to add to my little story?" Oh no he does know, well maybe I can trick him a little bit longer.

"No" I said and it came out like more of a squeak than an actual word.

"Now really Bella? Then would you like to explain why Prince Edward has your mother's shoe?" he said raising his eyebrow one more time.

Now I really can't deny it he has evidence.

"Isabella Marie Swan are you the young lady in that story?" he asked me with a small smile.

I just nodded and turned away.

It was quite for a few moments then my father finally broke the silence.

"Bella dear why didn't you tell me last night?" he said calmly turning me around. I shrugged then cleared my throat.

"I guess I thought it would be easier not to tell anyone about Prince Edward so I could move on and let Edward live a normal life with a lady for a bride not a plain old maiden." I said letting one tear run down my cheek.

"And I didn't know how you would react to hearing I had fallen in love with the Prince." He then came up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Bella you know that I wouldn't care who you loved just as long as I know that they would care for you and love you." He said pulling back.

"Thank you dad I know you are right." I said wiping away a tear.

"So Bella we must get you ready for tomorrow." He said smiling at me.

The rest of the day went by in blur.

My dad gave me another of my mother's dresses and jewelry.

Rose and I talked about what we should do with hair and make-up.

When she left I was so tried I just crawled into bed and went to sleep dreaming about meeting with Edward again tomorrow, finally getting to show him the true Bella and maybe even becoming his fiancé.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short update!! But I just can't get the nerve up to end this story! I am so sad it is almost over, probably two to three chapters at the most.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**PS: sorry this chapter sucked but it is a filler.**_


	5. Ladies and Gentleman

Chapter 5

Ladies and **Gentleman**

**BPOV**

I walked out of the house and got into the carriage after spending two hours with Rosalie getting my hair and make-up done.

I was so nervous to see Edward again.

I felt my heart jumping in and out of my chest in an erratic rhythm.

The trip to the palace took forever and then I had to wait in line to get out of the carriage and meet Edward.

_What am I doing here! How do I even know Edward would want me! What if he wants a different girl?! _

"Miss?" Someone said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We are here." He said while offering his hand to me.

I took it and let him lead me off the carriage to the front doors.

"Good luck" he said while leaving.

"Thank you" I said turning to the doors that opened to the gorgeous entry way of the palace.

I walked in and saw the line of girls waiting to get to see the prince, I felt my heart drop.

_Do this many girls believe they are Edward's intended?_

"Miss Lady Lauren Mallory?" the maid called

"YES?!"

"The prince will see you now."

I looked over the girls shoulders in front of me and saw her look straight at me and sneer.

Then she strutted into the hallway following the maid, her hips were swaying and her hair bouncing.

I can't believe what a bimbo she is. She didn't come out for a longtime unlike the other girls who only lasted about three minutes before coming out crying.

Then we heard yelling and screaming coming out of the room.

"How dare you treat me this way?! I am a LADY!!" I started chuckling when I heard her call herself a lady (Yeah right!).

Like a real lady would scream would scream at the top of her lungs like a mad women.

"Hey! You get your hands off of me now!" Then the doors were thrown opened revealing a dishelmed looking Lauren with two guards holding her arms escorting her out of the building.

"You will regret this Prince Edward! I am the best thing you are ever going to get!" were her final words before officially leaving the palace_. _

_Goodbye Lauren._

The next half an hour went by less eventful. By now through I was so nervous I was shaking and couldn't stand any more without getting dizzy and light headed.

My mind was rushing around with the what if's questions and the maybe's that I couldn't even think straight or pay attention to what was going on around me.

"Isabella Swan?" asked a very gentle looking maid.

"Yes?" I said breaking out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw I was the last girl in the room. I was the last of nearly 120 ladies who thought they were Edward's true love.

"The Prince and the King are ready to see you." She said while opening the door to a long hallway that I assumed led to the meeting room.

My heart was pounding in my ears while I felt my cheeks heat up with anticipation to what is about to happen.

I took my time down the hall which seemed to keep and keep on going.

When I finally did make it down the hall I took a big deep breathe, then the doors opened to reveal a pair of stunning green eyes that I can never forget, Edward.

**EPOV**

Today was the day, the day where I finally got to find out whom my angel was and if she would want to marry me and be my queen.

Yesterday my father had announced to the whole kingdom that any girl who wears a size 5 ½ shoe was to come to the palace.

I know the plan I came up with wasn't that original but I just did the first thing that came to mind.

"Edward you would never believe how many girls are out there!" Alice yelled while we headed to the meeting room we set up.

I couldn't believe how many girls were here either, it was insane.

I walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to my father while Alice sat next to me and that is how the worst day of my life started.

After about a dozen girls who tried to tell me they were the girl in the white dress I knew it was going to be along day and my day got even better as I saw Lady Lauren Mallory walk into the room.

I instantly cringed and turned to Alice who had an evil glint in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Alice. She turned to me and gave me a wink before getting off her chair.

"Why Lady Mallory what a surprise." Alice said while Lauren bowed.

"I was just going to invite you over for a little girl time between the two of us." I looked at Alice as if she had just grown a new head but she just ignored me.

"Oh really that is very nice of you Princess Alice." Lauren said fluffing her hair a little bit. I

f I wasn't so intrigued with what Alice was going to do I would have left by now.

Before I knew what was happening I saw Lady Lauren run out of the room that Alice had just led her into looking dishelmed and outraged.

"How dare you treat me this way?! I am a LADY!!" Lauren screeched so loud that I bet the whole kingdom could hear her.

Then Lauren came up to me and tried to grab onto my arm but pulled away and she ended falling into the chair I was just sitting in.

"Prince Edward I love you so much!! I am the perfect bride for you look the shoe even fits!" screamed the crazy looking Lauren who was now holding up her foot and showing me my precious Angel's shoe hanging off one of her toes.

I took the shoe off her then told the guards to 'please' escort Lady Mallory out of the palace.

As the guards reached her she started yelling again, "Hey! You get your hands off of me now!" then they picked her up and slowly led her threw the doors but before the doors closed I heard her yell, "You will regret this Prince Edward! I am the best thing you are ever going to get!"

Then Alice came back into the room with a huge smile on her face, I will probably never know what she did to make Lauren act that way but she will always be in my gratitude for finally getting rid of her.

The rest of the day went by very slowly and after a while all the girls seemed to blend into the next I couldn't remember any of their names or faces.

It was the end of the day finally and I had lost almost all hope that I would ever see my angel again. It was finally the last girls turn, and as I waited for her I day dreamed about my angel. That is when she stepped into the room.

"The last girl sire her name is Bella Swan." The maid said. But I blocked out anything that was said next.

I was just stunned by her beauty, it was innocent and genuine.

She wore a beautiful pink flowery dress that fit her curves perfectly and I saw her wear the same beautiful rose necklace as she wore that night.

"Well I will leave you and Edward for a minute to talk." My father said breaking me out of my daze.

I looked at him and he winked. When he left the room I went over to Isabella.

"Why did you run away from me?" I asked softly. I saw her blush then take a deep breath.

"I am sorry about that I was just sort of frightened and confused. I didn't know what to think, you were the prince and then you look at me the plain daughter of the captain to the royal guard. I thought you deserved better than me, you deserved a lady or a princess not a person who is average."

I was outraged that someone so beautiful and intelligent would say she is plain.

She was so much more than any princesses or lady I have met. I was the one who didn't deserve her.

"Bella… you don't see yourself very well then. Because what I see when I look at you is a charming, intelligent, and amazingly beautiful women." I said reaching up and wiping away the tear that had fallen.

"I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you at the ball. I knew that you were the only one for me." I said slowly caressing her cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered back to me. I couldn't contain my excitement any longer I wrapped my arms around and started swinging us around the room.

She giggled and laughed and then totally surprising me by giving me a small kiss on the cheek when I let her go.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she said grinning back at me.

* * *

**_Sorry that it took me so long to update but I have been very busy with school! UGH!! Now all of you might say I spelled gentlemen wrong but I spelled it gentleman for a reason. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**_XOXO_**


	6. Breaking News!

**Hey loyal fans! I am back and have written a story that I am sooooo excited about!!!! It has a really great concept and it is a really fun story. It's like My Cinderella story but much much better. You guys are such great fans and I want to thank you for all the great reviews you give me and the criticism I appreciate it all so much. So being the great readers you are please go and subscribe to my C2 and also become a fan of my new story.**

**With all my love Amy (:**


End file.
